R e q u i e m
by Kagome x Y a s h a
Summary: Small story of my wandering imagination of Anzu Mazaki as she deals with life's most chilling fears. Death. The Reaper. And..a little girl? How far gone is this child? And why is our cheerleader slowly submiting herself into insanity, too?


This is a little odd chapter story. It's to show I'm not dead! I'm just trying to deal with my personal life. At the same time, I'm trying really had to work up ideas for the next chapter of my stories. -.- I'll tell you one thing, _'From The Very Core'_, _'Reality Check'_, and _'What Really Matters'_ is going to be updated pretty soon. I'm also doing a prequel for _'What Really Matters'_. It'll be a rather long story, so just giving you a head-ups for the many twists in it by working on a prequel. I'm only going to do that when I let you get a good view of the drama coming undone sooner or later. Either way, here's a little story of an idea that came to my head when I was thinking about Anzu/Tea. It's totally not based on the things going on in the actual series, but it kinda helped using Anzu/Tea as the main character.

**_Warning:_** Mentionings of my favorite pairing RyouxAnzu/TeaxBakura and one-sided SerenityxAnzu/Tea. Twisted, ne?

**  
Preferred Names:  
**Tea Gardener xx Anzu Mazaki.  
Yugi Moto xx Yuugi Mouto.  
Y. Yugi xx Yami or Atemu. Tends to switch from time-to-time.  
Joey Wheeler xx -.- I'm keeping his dubbed name. No objections!  
Tristan xx ...Tristan? X3  
Bakura Ryou xx Ryou.  
Y. Bakura xx Just..Bakura. XD  
Serenity Wheeler xx Shizuka Kawaii.  
Ishizu Ishtar xx Isis Ishtar.  
Malik Ishtar xx X3 Just Malik.  
Odion Ishtar xx Rishid Ishtar.  
Y. Malik xx Marik.  
Seto Kaiba xx Same.  
Mokuba Kaiba xx Same, too. XD  
Duke Devlin xx Keeping it. X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I forgot the name of the creator, but I'll tell you if your really that desperate for me to do some research. -.-

* * *

_"You lay silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me..  
The wind, howling out the window.  
The love, you never gave, I give to you.."_

I could hear her, again. Calling out to me, pleading for the salvation I could not return to her. She was the essence of pain and despair; What's left of the small amount of innocence present in this tainted prison. Something I found out through experience. It was horrible to see such sorrow and anguish leaking off of her transparent form. I could not save the, already, _**corrupted**_.

_"Really don't deserve it.  
But now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother.."_

Forsakened by the world and all humanity, she cries through the blood staining her every being. It was a sin to even hold her and whisper bittersweet, yet comforting, words into her ears. Though, she already knows her misfortune and fate. I always knew the hobbies she chose of harming herself and others maliciously. There was crimson substance consuming the whiteness of her dress, the black/gray striped stockings, and the bareness of her little feet. It was enough evidence to clarify I was not safe in her territory, even though she does tell me that if she wanted to torture me sweetly, she would've done so much earlier. She was not the paitent type.

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes..  
It was always you, that I depise.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry.  
Oh well..  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes."_

_"..Goodbye.."_ I found myself whispering in return to her silent melody of agony after roaming the endless set of halls absent-mindedly. I, soon, stood at a pillar by the staircase in the large mansion, fingertips brushing across the ruggedness of worn down wooden furniture occasionally. This was her **_home_**. Her **_sanctuary_**. My **_prison_**. I have resided in this manor for so many weeks, I no longer need a map to get around. At first, my stay at this place created only tension and awoken the demonic nature within the girl. She was constantly hostile and spoke vile words to me, sometimes causing unspoken incidents to erupt and reappear into my memory bank after years of training myself on how to forget. Until I found her one night under the moon's glow, curled up in front of a large stained-glass window. Gone was the hostility tangling between the threads of her haunting aura.

_"Goodbye..  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye. . ."_

She was crying. My mistake- Sobbing was more like it. Large clumps of wet and salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Multiple smudges of dirt and dry blood engulfed her dress and her ghostly pale features while damp blotches appeared on her attire. I warily approached the small child, in case this act was apart of her trickery, but it wasn't.

Her small form continuing to tremor and her pale, chapped, lips steadily quivering while her small fingers clutched the ragid material of her clothing. **_"Make them pay.."_** The girl gasped out, her breathing uneven and the tissue in her throat slowly tearing. It was apparent that the despair was slowly overwhelming her. There was nothing I could do, being that touching her would seal my fate as her primary source of manipulation. Malik showed me the downfalls of situations like this. It was not something to take lightly when you have someone in your head, controlling your every move and thought. Yet, maybe my fate was sealed from the very beginning? The minute I walked through the door of this unnerving place, I left behind my life as a cheerleader and main supportive best friend, becoming what I feared and what my entire life-style was envolved around.

_A ghost._

--

Okay, rather short, but this is just a prologue people! X3

Once again, I'm not dead!

**R&R!**


End file.
